The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Sense amplifiers are used in various applications, such as a memory circuit, a serializer/deserializer (SERDES) circuit, and the like. For example, a SERDES circuit generally includes a transmitter circuit and a receiver circuit. The receiver circuit includes a sense amplifier to receive a pair of differential signals, amplify the differential signals and detect information carried in the differential signals.